


Inseparable Green and Blue

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, No Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight alternate universe where TFW lives in the bunker but Sam goes to college. Little things are different like certain characters being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so critics are welcome. Thanks for reading :)

“Thanks for saving me back there.” Castiel said walking into the bunker.  
“Which one of us?” Sam asked  
Cas slipped off his shoes “I guess both of you.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I think you did great. How many vamps did you get again?” Dean asked  
“I counted three, four if you count the one I helped you kill” Cas answered  
“That’s not bad, and you didn’t even get a scratch. It was a pretty big nest.” Dean praised  
“I remember when I first started hunting with you guys.” Castiel added  
Dean smiled “Yea you sucked.”  
“He’s gotten much better.” Sam corrected  
“Of course, yea did you see that one vamp he got?” Dean assured  
“Yea, I was worried about leaving Dean here alone but now I know he’s got another good hunter by his side.” Sam said  
Castiel had to learn to hunt like Sam and Dean because he wasn’t able to use much of his angel powers since he fell.  
“You think I can’t hunt alone?” Dean demanded  
Cas looked at the ground “Would you want to?”  
“No, I’m only saying that if I had to…”  
After that they dropped the subject  
“So, you really think the world needs one more lawyer?” Dean asked  
“Do we really have to go over this again? I’ve told you a million times.” Sam complained  
“I know. When will you be back?” Dean asked  
“Spring break, it’s not that far away. Besides if you’re really stuck, you can always call me up and I can save your asses once again.” Sam teased  
“Thank you Sam.” Cas appreciated Sam always being helpful  
The next day Sam had to leave for college. Dean woke up early to send him off, Cas was watching Deans every move, he knew he didn’t like Sam being so far away. Even if it was only an hour’s drive. The second Sam’s car drove out of sight, Dean seemed to immediately get very down. Dean went inside and got straight on his computer to find another case. Cas felt bad and wanted to make Dean feel better but didn’t know what to do. Dean couldn’t find much but he insisted that him and Cas go check out some markings in a nearby cemetery. It didn’t look like their kind of case. There were no missing persons or signs of supernatural beings, but Dean needed to get his mind off Sam being away. Cas suggested they take his car so Dean could rest, but Dean wasn’t having any of it. He never wants to rest when he feels this way, he only wants distractions.  
Cas wanted to break the silence “so what’s this case about?”  
“Some guy went to the cemetery and found some dead grass shaped in some bazaar symbols.”  
“Are you sure some kids didn’t just”  
“No I’m not, but I figure it won’t hurt to check right?” Dean interrupted  
Cas was silent the rest of the ride.  
:::  
When they arrived at the cemetery, they look around for any signs of anything. Cas and Dean both confirm that they have never seen the symbols before. They look like a lot of different symbols mixed together. Not in a skilled way Cas notices but in a way that someone who had no idea what they were doing would. Dean suggested they look around the nearby neighborhood and search for anything odd.  
Dean finished looking around the streets, but he wouldn’t give up until he found something. He jumped a few fences looking in people’s back yards, and Cas reluctantly followed. Dean almost gave up after he fell in a few rosebushes and was chased by a few dogs. But he finally found this overgrown yard with trash all over. Although the grass was overgrown and the bushes hadn’t been trimmed, the house was not abandoned. The house was a bright pink with decorations everywhere. And at the other side of the yard, there were two empty containers of plant poison.  
“See? It was just bunch of kids.” Cas tried to reason with Dean.  
“Dammit Cas! This doesn’t mean anything. This case isn’t finished until I know exactly who did this and why.”  
Castiel knew Dean needed this distraction and he didn’t want to argue anymore. They both headed to the front of the houses through the side gate. Cas started walking toward the pink house but turned to see Dean heading to the house next door.  
“Where are you going?” Cas questioned  
“You think the creep dumped the poison in his own yard?” Dean continued toward the other house.  
“I guess not?” Cas whispered.  
:::  
Dean firmly knocked on the door. The house was a faded blue. The house didn’t look in bad shape but it hasn’t been as well kept as the other houses on the street. Dean knocked more aggressive than last. Finally this woman in her mid forties came to the door; she said her name was Jen. Dean showed her his “FBI badge” and asked her who all lived in the house.  
“It’s just me and my son” Jen answered  
“How old is your son?” Dean calmly asked  
Cas was amazed Dean was being so calm and getting all the facts before he started accusing people. He usually does act professionally on the job, but sometimes when Dean is emotional he gets a little ahead of himself. It seemed as though the second Dean opened the door, he became much more calm and professional.   
“My son is sixteen” Jen answered  
“Is he home? Do you think we could talk to him?” Cas questioned  
Cas always tries to ask a few questions because he feels useless when he just stands there. Sometimes he feels he doesn’t contribute anything.  
Jen yells back into the house for a David. Then a kid comes to the door wearing grey sweatpants and a white V-neck shirt. Dean tells him they have to ask him a few questions, Jen invited them both in.  
“So, David. Have you been near the cemetery recently?” Dean asked  
David rolls his eyes “I didn’t do those markings if that’s what you mean.”  
“No of course not, I was just being sure you didn’t see anything” Dean failed at trying not to sound too sarcastic so he took a different approach. “Ok look, your buddy already ratted you out.”  
Dean assumed he had a buddy because there were two containers and if he had emptied them both himself, security would have caught him.  
“Are you serious? We had a pact! Am I in trouble?” David asked frantically  
Now Dean only needed to be sure he wasn’t messing with spell books. “Why, why those symbols?”  
“what do you mean? Their designs, their just scribbles. I maybe saw some of them in a horror movie I was watching. Am I in trouble?”  
Dean stormed out. Cas said thanks and told them he was off the hook.  
By the time Cas had reached the car, Dean already had it started.  
“I thought this was a case!” Dean said almost yelling.  
“Isn’t it good there was nothing wrong?” Cas was trying to calm Dean down.  
“I was just so sure”  
After that Dean was quiet the rest of the ride back to the bunker.  
Once they arrived back, it was late so Dean went straight back to his room and fell asleep wearing headphones and listening to music. Cas couldn’t think of anything to do, he wanted Dean to stop being sad more than anything.   
He decided to make Dean a pie


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decides to make Dean a pie

Cas has never made a pie before but he figures its worth a shot. He figures it’s the thought that counts right? Cas takes Deans computer from the library room, he will give it back as soon as he’s done. First things first, Cas wonders how to find a recipe. Sometimes Dean yells at his computer, so Cas decides to give it a try.  
“Pie recipe” Cas whispers at the computer so he doesn’t wake Dean. “Please, Dean is very sad and I want to make him a pie so he’ll feel better.” Cas explains to the computer, but it only stays on the busty Asian Beauties site. Cas thought to himself “Sam did say that they could call him if they needed any help”. Cas got the phone out he had purchased a while ago. Dean had showed him how find all the different people to call.  
“Hello, Sam?” Cas whispered  
“Cas?” Sam answered  
“I need you to look something up for me.”  
“Already? shoot.” Sam said still confused.  
“Ok, I need you to tell me how to make a pecan pie.” Cas innocently requested.  
“What?”  
“That’s his favorite right?”  
“Yea, I guess… is this a prank call? Did Dean put you up to this?” Sam asked still not sure what was happening.  
“No, Dean is in his room.” Cas said  
“And why don’t you just go out and buy a pie?”  
“I thought homemade pie was his favorite. He always says”  
“Ok fine.” Sam interrupted “but first you’re going to need to pick some things up from the store.”  
:::  
Once Cas got to the store he looked at a paper with items he wrote down of things Sam had told him he would need. It was a long list. He picked up the things that he knew and asked for help finding the rest. He needed help finding different spices and a few other ingredients. Cas checked out using a credit card he got from Dean, he always was using a new one so Cas figured he wouldn’t mind.   
When Cas got home, he called Sam back to ask him what to do next. He felt bad because he realized how late it was and how long the pie would take to make.  
“Are you too busy?” Cas asked  
“No its ok, I’m just hanging out at my dorm.” Sam didn’t know what his roommates were thinking of him telling someone how to make a pie at this hour.  
“Ok if you’re sure” Cas still felt a little guilty but he wanted Dean to feel better.  
“So what kind of crust did you get?”  
“It’s in a box, it says it’s only the crust” Cas said  
“Ok so just take out the pie pan from the cabinet over the counter.”  
Sam walked Cas through every step  
:::  
After a long while the pie was ready to be put into the oven. It wasn’t as pretty as Cas was hoping but he followed directions so it should taste fine. Cas was very proud of himself. He wished Sam could see, but he was most excited to see Dean’s face, or for Dean to wake up to the smell of his favorite pie. Cas put the pie in the oven and set the timer for an hour and thirty minutes.  
Cas decided to check on Dean. While Cas was at the store, Dean must have came out to get his computer, but fell asleep again. He still had the headphones blasting music on his ears, She’s my Cherry Pie was playing. Cas went around to see what Dean was looking at on his computer, the screen was on a picture of him and Sam. The picture said it was Sam’s first time shooting a gun. Sam looked around six, he was holding a rifle and you could see some tin cans in the background. Dean was standing next to Sam, Cas liked seeing Dean as a kid. He saw one picture but it was a while ago. As he was leaving, the song changed to Taylor Swift Shake it off. Cas liked that song because he likes it when Dean stops caring what other people think of him.  
:::  
A while later, the fire alarm goes off. Cas was watching Dr. Sexy on TV and he jumped out of his seat ready for an attack.  
“DEAN!” Cas yells. His voice sounds purely terrified. Dean runs out with his gun drawn. Cas was backed against the wall with his angel blade drawn. Dean smelled the air.  
“Are you cooking something?” Dean looked more stressed than before  
“Yes, it was… it was a…” Cas stammered  
“Get it out whatever it is. I think it’s done.” Dean starts going around turning off all the fire alarms  
Cas put the pie on top of the oven. “I’m sorry I just thought I would make you a homemade pie.”  
Dean sighs and look at the innocence of Cas’s face “it doesn’t look like the worst pie I’ve seen.”  
“I tried very hard and Sam helped.”  
“Sam?” dean look surprised almost exited at the mention of his brother’s name.  
“Yea called him because I had no idea how to make a pie.” Cas explained  
“Ok I’ll take a slice”  
Cas carefully sliced the pie. Although there was some smoke, the pie was not burned. He put the slice aside to cool a little.  
“I’m really sorry about the loud noises.” Cas admits  
“Its fine, I’m sure the men of letters rigged them to be extra sensitive. It’s not your fault. Look at you! You’re filthy.”  
“Oh, yea I may have spilled a few things on myself.” Cas laughs  
Dean took a bit of the pie slice now that was a little cooler. He burned his mouth a little, so he got himself a cold beer “This is the best pie I have had in a while. Those diners don’t make them like this.”  
“Like what?”  
“I can tell you put all you effort into making this pie. Those diners take shortcuts, and these are fresh ingredients. I never thought I’d agree with Sam, but they really make the pie better.” Dean continued eating his slice.  
Cas wasn’t sure if Dean was telling the truth until later he caught Dean sneaking into the kitchen to get another piece. And Cas couldn’t stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean came out of his room extra early all dressed and told Cas they were going on a hunt. Cas didn’t want to ask about it incase Dean thought that he was bringing up what happened on the last hunt. He was also a little worried because with the alarms waking him, he couldn’t have gotten too much sleep. Cas knew sleep was very important for humans.  
But, he got up and turned off the TV he was watching all night because he tried to sleep like he did most every night but it hasn’t worked so far. He’s starting to think he should stop trying but just laying down is a good way for him to think about the day. Once they were both in the car, Cas asked where they were going.  
“We're going a little farther than usual.” Dean said  
Cas figured Dean didn’t give him very much information for a reason, so he just sat back and listened to the music.  
:::  
About an hour in, Cas starts realizing where they are. “Are we going to see Sam?”  
“Not exactly, we’re on hunt.” Dean answered  
“Did Sam call you about it?”  
“Sam can’t be worrying about this stuff. He’s in college to learn and I’m sure he has papers to write and classes to be at.”  
Dean stopped the car a little outside the college grounds. They were parked in front of this nice expensive house.  
“So are you going to tell me the plan?” Cas asked  
“What? Oh, yea, so apparently there’s this ghost putting death sentences on retired hunters. It’s all common deaths but if they avoid one, another one will get ‘em.”  
“Why would it want to kill ex hunters? I mean if you’re a monster, you would want to go after the threats right?” Cas was confused  
“I don’t know, all I know is once it kills one, it goes to the next closest one. And that just happens to be Aaron.”  
“And what if it knows were watching Aaron and decides to move on to another ex hunter” Cas asked sounding worried.  
“This thing has killed three of us so far, we’re watching every ex hunter in a hundred mile radius. That’s six different locations.” Dean assures him  
Cas felt weird bringing it up but he had to ask “is anyone watching Sam?”  
“Yea, he’s a good buddy of Bobby’s. Bobby told me I shouldn’t be the one to watch Sam and I agree one hundred percent. The thing probably won’t go after him anyway since he hunts with us whenever he’s home. We can’t just wait here though, were gonna need to get inside to best protect him.” Dean knew Sam would be mad for not telling him but Dean didn’t want him to worry for no reason when he promised the only thing he would have to worry about is his schoolwork.  
“That shouldn’t be so hard right? I mean he’s an ex hunter, he’ll understand.” Cas said  
“Yea well, he has a family now. We’re going to have to do a lot of explaining and persuasion to get inside. And it might be best if his family wasn’t around when it comes.” Dean didn’t look too excited to explain this all to Aaron. “We’re just gonna have to put him in a big fluffy room until we kill this sonuvabitch”  
Finally they got out of the car and went up to the house. Dean knocks lightly on the door and they could hear a little kid run to get see who it was. Then they hear the little girl yelling “Daddy there’s two men” and a few seconds later Aaron starts unlocking locks but leaving the chain lock.  
“I saw you sittin outside my house, what do you want?” Aaron demanded  
“Hi I’m Dean, this is Castiel. We’re here to talk to you, were hunters. Your Aaron right?”  
“I don’t get involved in that stuff anymore. In case you didn’t hear, I’ve got a wife and little girl.”  
“We understand, we just…” Dean tried to explain  
“You just nothing. You were just on your way.”  
Dean tried to explain one more time. “Here’s the thing, look I completely understand…”  
“If you understood, you would be driving away in your fancy car right now.” Aaron was getting angry  
Dean was ready to turn around and try something else  
Cas decided to try explaining “We’re here to save your life.”  
“Yea, I’m sure you’re here to save the whole damn world no doubt.” Aaron closed the door  
“No, we’re here to save you and possibly your family.” Cas said loud enough for him to hear.  
They heard an unlocking sound and the door opened “you’ve got five minutes”  
Dean gave Cas an impressed look. He had been giving him that look a lot lately.  
After they explained, Aaron knew he had to protect his family whether or not he believed them. He sent his wife ‘Isabelle’ and his daughter ‘Jane’ to his mother in laws house. Dean and Cas started bringing all the weapons they may need from the impala. Cas was so happy when he saw Dean had packed his pie. Dean set it in the kitchen for later. They brought everything they may need, salt guns, salt, iron rods, holy water, and of course they had Castiel’s angel blade which almost never fails. Dean knew he needed to kill this thing before anyone gets hurt. They each sat with a different weapon, waiting. They sat making small talk for a while until they finally heard something outside.  
They all jumped up and looked out the window.  
“There it is” Aaron shouted pointing at seemingly nothing.  
“Where is it?” Dean asked looking around  
“it’s the ghost, It’s trying to get in.”  
“Trying? Why can’t it get in?” Dean goes to switch his iron rod for a salt gun.  
“I permanently lined my house with salt.”  
Dean opened the window “where is it?”  
Dean finally spotted it shot at it. The ghost went away. They waited for it to come back but it never did. Aaron and Dean even circled the house but didn’t see anything. After they got back inside, Dean’s phone rang. It was Sam.  
“Dean what’s going on? Is there a reason a hunter came to protect me from some psycho ghost?” Sam was mad that Dean didn’t inform him about any of it.  
A sudden look of worry swept over Dean’s face “Is it there? Is it after you?”  
“I’m standing inside a seriously thick salt circle. This thing is insane.”  
“Ok, you need to get here. Um, you know Aaron? Ex hunter, wife, kid? The house is lined with salt and we got everything we need for protection. Now all we need is the ghost.”  
“Yea, ok. I’ll be right there”  
Ten minutes later Sam pulled into the driveway and started running into the house. The ghost was right on his tail the whole drive, messing with the radio and appearing on the sidewalk. Dean met Sam at the front door shoving an iron bar into his hands.  
Aaron was staring out the door; the ghost was just staring back. Neither of them moved until Aaron said a name. “Josh?” the ghost vanished.  
Aaron turned around to find everyone staring at him.  
“Care to explain?” Dean asked.  
Aaron sat down on a dining room chair. “Josh, He was a good friend and a great hunter. Until he retired, he tried to have a family. But he had some bad luck. You could call it paranoid; he blamed everything on the fact he used to be a hunter. Just every little thing until him and his pregnant wife got in a car crash, killing him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t blame monsters for that too. But she had the baby a few months later. I would call that lucky”  
“So, was that the cause of his ‘bad luck’?” Cas asked  
“Nah, it wasn’t even constant bad things. He had lots of good times too. He just seemed to only notice the bad in things, and dwell on them. He asked that he be buried; he didn’t want to have a hunter’s funeral. He didn’t want anything to do with hunters after he retired, we respected his wishes. He wasn’t this bat shit crazy while he was alive but bein a ghost for so long must’ve done this to him. Good news though. He was buried in his back yard. No one has moved in yet. There’s neighbors but if we’re quiet we can dig him up before anyone notices.”  
“We? No, he’s after you two. Me and Cas will go while you stay here.” Dean took some salt and shovels.  
“Sounds good” Aaron agreed. He handed Dean a paper with the address  
Dean and Castiel headed to the car quickly before Josh showed up again. The house was only 20 minutes away. It didn’t look too old or abandoned. There was a ‘for sale’ sign out front and it was newly painted a light yellow. They walked around back and found the nicely carved stone used as Josh’s grave marker. They both dug for a while. Cas was not as fast as Dean. Dean went at full speed for around a half hour.  
“You look tired; you can take a break if you need to.” Cas was worried. He could see sweat running down Deans back, and the heat of the sun wasn’t helping anything.  
“No it’s good, were almost there.” Dean wiped his forehead and kept digging.  
They had to dig farther than a usual grave, because whoever buried him didn’t want anyone to know he was there. And so no dogs could detect a body as easily. They finally dug out the body and they threw in the salt and matches. Dean was out of breath so they just sat on a bench in the middle of a small garden. They just sat there quietly for a while before they heard sirens. One of the neighbors must have seen the smoke and called the police. They calmly walked to the car and started to drive beck to Aaron’s house.  
On the way Dean called Sam to be sure it was gone. Sam said he saw it go up in flames, he knew it was gone for good. After everyone was back at the house they ate some pie and drank some beer.  
“My complements to the chef” Aaron smiled at Cas  
Cas smiled at the ground. He wished he could taste for himself but being an angel had its disadvantages.  
“Yea, it came out really well. You did good.” Sam said as he finished his small piece.  
After they all got done talking Sam went back to his dorm, Aaron’s family was arriving back at the house, and Dean and Cas packed their things and drove back to the bunker.


	4. chapter 4

When they got back to the bunker, it was around three PM but Dean was exhausted so he headed straight to bed. As he sat on the bed to take off his pants, his phone rings. It was ash, he wasn’t exactly a hunter. He just found jobs and called the hunter closest to it and went about his way. He was actually really smart and sometimes he helped hunters on how to kill different types of monsters. He called to tell Dean about a big nest nearby and three teenage girls had gone missing.  
Dean re buckled his belt and went to tell Cas the news.  
“Dean, you need your rest. Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”  
“they’ve already taken three girls, this can’t wait. I’ll be fine; it’s just a vamp nest. We need to get there while there’s still light” Dean Assured Cas.  
Dean grabbed his coat and they headed out. The nest wasn’t too far, it was a broken down brick building. There were broken windows and chunks taken from the wall. It wasn’t too big but lots of vamps can live in one small place. Dean and Cas each took a sharp blade in one hand, and a small syringe of dead man’s blood in the other. When they got to the door there was a padlock. Dean was about to head back to the car to get an bolt cutter when someone called them over. It was a girl with long blond hair, she was standing next to a truck. They cautiously walked over to her and asked what she’s doing here. She said a friend told her about it.  
“Wait, your Jo right?” Cas recognized her from the bar her mom owns.  
“How do you know about this hunt?” Dean asked  
“Ash told me, he must’ve thought you needed some help”  
“From you?” Dean laughs  
Jo gives him the death glare “so, are we doin this or am I gonna have to go in alone?”  
Jo leads the way to the barn, pulls out a key, and unlocks the padlock.  
“Where’d you get that?” Dean asked  
“Pulled it off one I killed earlier. You ready?”  
“I was born ready” Dean held up his knife  
Cas started to turn toward Dean to give him his confused look but faced back forward when Jo started opening the door. All the vamps were sleeping, then Dean killed the first one and all hell broke loose. Vamps everywhere, Jo got herself backed to a wall. She was threatening them with her knife when Cas came and helped.   
After a good fifteen minutes of fighting, they were almost all dead. One tried to take off out the door and Dean chased it down while Cas and Jo searched the building for any more. They all met back at the front door.  
“Ash didn’t send you, did he?” Dean asks  
“What, you think just because one mistake I’m not a good hunter?” Jo barked  
“No, I never said that, I just”  
“He didn’t exactly send me. I found his laptop, just sitting there. I actually came to meet you guys. I wanted to ask a favor.” Jo explains  
“What kind of favor?” Cas asked in his sweet concerned voice.  
“I need help… helping a friend. I would ask Ash but he doesn’t go on hunts much.” Jo started  
Dean noticed Jo was embarrassed to ask for help “So…”  
“It uh, it only comes at night. It used to only take street cats but it started taking dogs a few days back. And last night, my friend Lily’s boyfriend Matt went out to save his dog. He got a glimpse of it and said he wouldn’t want to step foot in its path. If anyone gets in its way I don’t know what would happen.”  
“So you want us to watch the neighborhood tonight?” Dean already half falling asleep  
Cas stepped up real close to Dean “Dean, no. your too tired and you need to rest.”  
“I’ll be fine, promise.” Dean  
“Thank you. I can help too if you need.” Jo assured  
“That’s what we do right? Help people? We should look around the neighborhood and make a game plan. I’ll follow you.” Dean headed toward the car. His shirt had dirt on it from digging and blood from both the vamps and the dead man’s blood so He switched to spare clothes in the car. Cas didn’t know what to do so he awkwardly waited outside the car for Dean to finish changing.  
:::  
When they got to the neighborhood Jo showed them the two dogs that were left. One was close enough to Lilly’s house that you could see the yard from the window. And near the other dog, they found a small tunnel that someone could hide in. it was only big enough for one person.  
“I can fit a few weapons in here and hide out. You and Cas can stay at Lilly’s house and text me if you see it. You good with that Cas?” Dean was looking around, running every scenario through in his head.  
“Yes” Cas agreed. He was giving Dean a concerned look but he didn’t notice  
They all headed into Lilly’s house to talk to matt. They wanted to know exactly what he saw so they had some idea on what they were about to go up against. They talked with him until it was around the time the thing usually shows up. Matt said it looked human but scarier. Basically nothing that could help them. Lilly owned the house and said they could camp there.  
Dean left a bunch of different weapons for Cas and Jo to use. Cas gave Dean his angel blade.  
“Cas, its fine. I’m good with the shotgun.” Dean felt bad taking it.  
“We don’t know if the shotgun will even affect it. This is much more likely to work.” Cas insisted  
“Ok, thanks Cas. We should probably get in position.” Dean patted Cas on the back and headed out to his tunnel.  
:::  
Dean was doing everything he could to keep awake, he started twirling the blade and checking his phone over and over to be sure there were no messages. He thought he saw something a few times but it was only a squirrel or raccoon.  
Back at Lilly’s house, Cas and Jo were just staring quietly out the window. She already had a text written and ready to send to Dean. It was getting harder to see by the minute. Finally they heard the dog start to bark. They couldn’t see much but they saw a bush shake, then a figure.  
Jo sent the text and was the first one to grab a knife and run out the door. Cas followed right behind, when he got outside Jo was already fighting the thing. Cas ran up with his silver knife, but right as he was about to grab it, it fell to the ground. Cas could see several knife wounds. Everything was silent for half a second then the thing started screaming. Jo was in shock, she backed away slowly with wide eyes. Cas was yelling asking Jo if she was ok.  
Then Dean came around running toward them with the blade. Cas stepped in front of everyone saying it was ok. All Dean could hear was yelling and he was so tired that what Cas was saying didn’t even come across as words. Cas tried to reach out to grab Deans hand. Dean saw it as an attack and he stabbed Castiel with the angel blade. Cas collapsed looking lifeless. The monster must have bled out because its screaming had stopped. Everything was silent. Dean didn’t even realize what he had done until he looked up and heard Jo screaming. Immediately he dropped the blade and fell to his knees. He leaned over Cas who was grabbing at his wound.  
“I’m sorry. It’s going to be ok. I’m sorry. I’m gonna get you home. Everything’s going to be okay.” Dean’s eyes were rapidly looking everywhere. He had no idea how he was going to convince Cas that it was going to be alright when he couldn’t even convince himself.  
Dean picked up Cas and carried him to the car. He put him in the passenger seat and reclined it. He couldn’t care less about leaving the monster’s body. Jo had picked up the angel blade and hopped in the back. Dean kept repeating the same thing over and over “it’s going to be ok”. He knew he couldn’t take care of Cas alone and he had no idea how to tend to angel wounds. There was only one person he could turn to. The one person who had been there for Dean throughout his life.   
It was amazing they didn’t crash, Dean could barely see through his tears and he kept looking over at Cas every ten seconds.


	5. chapter 5

Finally, they pulled into Bobby’s driveway. Dean carried Cas to the door and Jo knocked. Castiel was barely conscious, he tried to figure out where he was but he couldn’t take his focus off the pain. Then his eyes closed. Bobby answered the door and Dean walked right in and put Cas down on the couch.  
“What happened?” Bobby asks  
“I did” Dean answered, wiping his tears.  
Bobby looks at Jo for answers but she is looking at the floor trying to stay out of the way. “Why’d you bring him here?”  
“Bobby, I didn’t know where else to go.” Dean’s voice was shaky and his tears kept coming, he headed to Bobby’s book collection hoping to find something, anything on how to heal angels.  
“It’s my fault” Jo confesses  
“What are you talkin about?” Bobby asks  
“I asked them to help me; I knew…I just thought.” Jo’s voice sounded full of guilt.  
“This aint nobody’s fault. This is just a stupid accident. I know that if there weren’t a hundred different things workin against you, this woulda never happened.” Bobby is still trying to figure out exactly what happened.  
“It all just went so fast. I should go help Dean find something.” Jo headed toward the library room and Bobby followed.  
“Dean, you need to go tend to the wounds like you would anyone else. It’s all we can do for right now.” Bobby said  
“Can’t you just” Dean started. He couldn’t look him in the eyes.  
“This is your mess, and I’m sure he would much rather see your face when he wakes up.”  
Dean knew Bobby was right about it being his mess, but he didn’t think Cas would want him to be anywhere near him. He didn’t have it in him to argue so he walked back into the living room and kneeled next to Cas.  
He carefully started pulling off clothing. Just seeing Cas again put him back into the loop “it’s going to be ok” “you’re going to be ok”. Dean slowly pulled off Cas’s coat and placed it on a nearby chair. He was relieved to see it didn’t get ripped. He kept thinking to himself that it was a horrible thing to be thinking at such a time, but he kept imagining Cas feeling better and handing him his clean unripped coat. Next he untied his tie; it only had a little blood.  
Dean knew his thoughts were irrational but he called Jo and told her to get all the blood out of the coat and tie.  
Jo was worried about Dean “are you sure this is important right”  
“Please, just get the blood out the best you can.” Dean turned back to Cas and started unbuttoning the shirt. He knew it was ruined, so he started tearing off the sleeves to remove it easier.  
He started thinking about him and Cas going out to the store to get a new one. He actually started to smirk just thinking about Cas being confused doing something as simple as going to the clothing store.  
Dean could see the wound now. It was on the lower right side of his torso. For a human it wouldn’t exactly be fatal but he had no idea how all this angel stuff works.  
“I’m sorry buddy, this is gonna hurt like hell.” Dean poured hydrogen peroxide on a cloth and dabbed Castiel’s wounds, Cas’s face cringed. “I’m sorry baby” Dean had no idea where those words came from. He tried not to question his actions too much because he desperately needed sleep.  
Next Dean got a needle and thread, and started sewing up the wound. It was almost like stitching up a bullet wound because of the shape of the knife. It would have to be a big bullet though. His blood seemed to be clotting well so Dean was relived. He wished Cas could be awake long enough to talk to Dean. There was nothing he wanted more than to hear Cas’s voice.  
“You see? Everything’s gonna be ok.” Dean’s eyes started watering again  
Bobby entered the room. “You need sleep. You should take Cas home, if me or Jo find anything we’ll call. Please, just go home and get some rest.”  
Dean knew Bobby was right so he picked Cas up and put him in the car.  
When they got back to the bunker Dean laid Cas down in his bed and he figured he could sleep on the couch. He got out one of his extra black v-neck shirts for Cas to wear and he took off Cas’s shoes, then covered him with blankets.  
He tried to sleep but he kept waking himself up again just remembering the moment the knife entered Cas’s stomach. He saw it all happen every time he shut his eyes. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. He set it on the counter and saw what was left of the pie Cas had made him.  
All of Dean feelings bubbled up and he exploded. Dean grabbed the pie platter and threw it against the wall. The plate shattered and the glass and pie was all across the one side of the kitchen. He gave up the whole couch idea, so he crawled into the bed next to Cas and finally fell asleep. He put his hand across Cas’s chest so he would know if he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean woke up, Cas was still asleep. He realized he had never seen him sleep before. He’s seen him try to sleep, but Dean could tell he had a million thoughts racing through his head whenever he did. Most of them probably trying to figure out why people would want to lay down and do nothing for hours. Cas never looked relaxed before when he was laying down.  
Dean decided to head to the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made. He wished he hadn’t thrown his stupid tantrum. He’s had to clean up too many of his own messes recently. He started by sweeping everything up then he threw it all away. He wished he could salvage something but the plate was in thousands of pieces and the pie was covered in glass.  
Dean was mopping the floor when Sam walked in. “hey Dean”  
“Sammy, what are you doing here?” Dean put down the mop  
“Bobby told me what happened.” Sam explained  
“You didn’t need to. Me, Bobby, and Jo are doing all we can.”  
Sam noticed some broken glass still dispersed across the floor. “It doesn’t look like you’re doing so hot on your own.”  
Dean sat down in a chair at the table, Sam sat across from him. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine; I can’t say the same about…” Dean had to stop; he could feel the tears returning.  
“Can I see him?” Sam asked  
“Yea, he’s in my room. Actually, there’s blood all over baby’s seat. Could you watch Cas while I go clean her up?”  
“Course” Sam looked worried. He was hoping giving Dean his space would help.  
Dean took a bucket of soapy water and a rag to the car. There wasn’t too much blood, but if he wasn’t careful he would only spread it around. Although Dean had cleaned blood out of a hundred things before, this time it was overwhelming. He kept thinking of Cas laying on the seat with blood everywhere. He figured he didn’t have to hold back his tears anymore.  
The blood was coming up nicely but it would take a while to get it all up. Dean started thinking of Cas making the pie. Sam probably had to explain every little step, and he probably had to explain why certain things had to be done. Dean had to dump and refill the bucket because the water was getting too bloody. He thought about Cas spilling all different ingredients on himself because he didn’t know how to crack an egg or carefully pour flour.  
Once the seat was cleaned, he went over to the driver’s side and cleaned everything he touched. His hands were all bloody from carrying Cas to the car so there was blood on the wheel and the door. After baby was all cleaned up, Dean wiped any evidence of tears off his face incase Sam came out and saw him. He dumped the bucket and headed back inside. Sam heard him come in and met him in the living room. He told Dean that Cas hadn’t woken up yet but he looked good.  
“Thanks, so you probably need to get back to school, huh?” Dean felt bad making him miss school. He knew Sam loved it, for some reason.  
“I think I’d rather stay a bit, make sure everything’s ok.” Sam figured it was pointless to leave only to have to come back.  
“We need to keep an eye on the papers.” Dean said  
Sam sighed “why?”  
“Were not one hundred percent sure that what we killed wasn’t human.”  
“What do you mean? You may have stabbed a human too?” He didn’t mean to sound so accusatory.  
“No I didn’t… I didn’t get to the scene until after.”  
“After what? Did Cas?”  
“NO, no he didn’t”  
“So, Jo.”  
“Maybe, it probably wasn’t human.” Dean said  
“Is there any way to get to the body to be sure?”  
“Possibly but I’m not leaving Cas.”  
“Ok, so me and Jo go check it out?” Sam knew he couldn’t do much at the bunker, and he figured this could take a little stress out of the situation.  
“Fine, call me if you get anything” Dean headed back to his room, and Sam headed out.  
:::  
At the bunker, Dean’s phone rings. Bobby called to tell Dean what he had found. “Look, I didn’t find much but another angel could heal him. You got any more angel friends who don’t hate his or your guts?”  
“Got anything else?” Dean knew a few angels that would probably help Cas, but all of them have been real dicks to him and Sam. He didn’t think Cas would want to owe his life to another angel either. He figured he could keep it in his mind as a last resort.  
“Just that he’s trapped in the vessel he was stabbed in until he heals blah blah blah. Oh, but I did find that if a human could survive the wounds so can he. Then again that’s for full angels so I can’t make any promises.”  
Dean sighed in relief “that’s great news Bobby. Thanks again for being there for us.”  
“That’s what I’m here for.”  
:::  
A few hours later, Sam and Jo got back to the bunker. Dean came out to meet them in the kitchen.  
“So?” Dean asked  
“It was human.” Jo answered she looked upset  
“It was a witch” Sam quickly corrected “and who knows what kind of sick spell he could have been planning to use with all those animals. We saw a grand coven symbol tattooed on his arm. It wasn’t a very powerful, which is why the knife worked”  
“Trust me; killing a witch is nothing like killing a human.” Dean knew how Jo was feeling, and wanted her to know the difference.  
“So how’s Cas?” Jo asked changing the subject  
“He hasn’t woken up yet, I don’t know what I’ll say when he does anyway.”  
“Oh I almost forgot.” Jo handed Dean Cas’s clean, folded coat and tie. She also returned the angel blade. “All the stains came out.”  
Dean smiled “thank you” Dean took them hung them on the back of one of the dining table chairs.  
Sam opened a pizza box “I got lunch”  
Dean couldn’t even think of eating. He went back to his room and laid down next to Cas. He put on his headphones and started playing a playlist he had made for Cas. Cas always smiled when he heard a song he liked so Dean started putting those songs in a playlist. He turned the music up loud enough for Cas to hear and he laid down with his head close to Cas’s shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
